


Brotherly Love

by Out_of_Options



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Out_of_Options/pseuds/Out_of_Options
Summary: What if you don't have to choose.





	Brotherly Love

Kate kissed Richie the night he kidnapped her because she was hurting and scared, and because she couldn't think of a better way for a preacher's daughter to punish her father. She slept with Seth when they were on the road because a girl could only ignore an itch for so long before she was obliged to scratch it. She didn't regret either of her encounters with the delectable Gecko brothers but nor could she pretend that they hadn't happened.

Sex with Seth had been epic. Like totally mind-blowing. They had been hiding out in yet another flea pit motel in some no-mark town trying to keep out of sight whilst they put some cash together. Seth had gone out to get the lie of the land but he'd come back just 30 minutes later with chips, tequila, and an attitude. They had proceeded to get as drunk as skunks: Seth because he was ashamed of robbing liquor stores and gas stations; Kate because she was trying to work up the courage to make a move on him. A girl couldn't stay a virgin forever and he was just. So. Damn. Hot.

Despite his attitude, or perhaps because of it, Seth had looked particularly fine that night - all three-day stubble and brooding introspection. Leaving him slumped against the headboard of the broken down queen bed watching TV she had disappeared into the bathroom. She recoiled as she caught sight of herself in the vanity mirror. Sweet baby Jesus she looked like a total skank, make up smeared under her eyes, hair knotted, and clothes crumpled and stained. She gave herself a quick whore's bath before fixing her face and twisting up her hair. Spinning around to go back into the bedroom she'd almost fallen on her ass. She should have stuck with beer; tequila always gave her legs like new born colt.

Seth looked up at her slightly bleary eyed as she made her way back into the room. She stood at the foot of the bed blocking his view of the game and gave him a little half smile. He did not smile back but his focus sharpened and he shifted slightly against the pillows. Slowly she slid the spaghetti straps of her summer dress down over her shoulders. Then with a little wriggle she allowed the thin cotton fabric to slide to the ground leaving her in nothing but a pair of panties and her kitten heels.

'What the fuck are you playing at, kid?' His voice was rough from the cheap liquor. He took another swig, wincing at the taste.

'I'm not a fucking kid, Seth, and you know it, so don't treat me like one.' If she'd been slightly more sober she might have wilted at the tone in his voice but right now she knew what she wanted and she was determined to get it. Before she lost her nerve she knelt on the end of the bed and began to crawl towards him slowly trying hard for Santanico Pandemonium-level sexy but probably only reaching the heady heights of concussed co-ed.

'This isn't going to happen, Kate', Seth said. 'Now put your fucking clothes back on.' He cleared his throat awkwardly but he couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kate ignored him and kept on coming. Eyes locked on his she moved up the bed until she was straddling his lap. He didn't touch her but he didn't try to push her away either. Grinding against him she felt the press of his erection through his dress pants; he groaned and bucked up against her reflexively. It was going to happen, she thought with a shiver of excitement. It was finally going to happen.

'Last chance to stop this, Kate.'

'Your brother would know how to give a lady what she needs without making her beg, Seth', she said cuttingly, taking the bottle out of his hands and placing it carefully on the nightstand. 'He wouldn't leave me hanging like this.' Seth loved his brother but to say that they were competitive was an understatement and her words had had exactly the effect that she intended. Within minutes her panties were off and his head was buried between her thighs. Even from her position of almost total ignorance and half numb from liquor she had recognized that the man had skills; mad skills.

The next morning he had gone to town on her again and, freed from the nervousness of the previous night, she had joined in whole heartedly. She had payed attention to each and every lesson he was able to impart and it had certainly been worth waiting for. Every girl should lose her virginity to Seth Gecko, she thought. It should probably be written into the fucking Constitution. Even after all this time, and their countless encounters since, she could still feel the tight thrill of him driving into her that first time. The pinching of his fingers on her breasts, the scraping of his teeth against her collarbone, his clever tongue between her legs. The memories alone could drive her wild.

Despite her bravado with Seth, her experiences with Richie couldn't have been more innocent. Their kisses that night at the Titty Twister had been soft and sweet, almost chaste. When she'd been possessed by Amaru, the Xibalban Queen had found Kate's memories of Richie endlessly diverting. The guilty way he had pushed the lap dancer off when Kate had walked in on them had made her laugh. The gentleness of their lips meeting for the first time had made her growl with frustration. Amaru had enjoyed replaying the images over and over again using her powerful mind to create ever more elaborate variations on the scenarios for Kate to endure without hope of release. In real life Richie's kisses had never gone further than her lips but Amaru made them drift silkily along her collar bone or cascade delicately down the valley between her breasts pausing only to investigate a nipple, a rib bone or a some other place of interest. The lust these false memories engendered in Kate was so intense that even now it could send her to her room for the afternoon. However, for Kate the soft, tentative embraces that they had shared that first terrifying night were more erotic than anything the Queen Bitch could conjure up and it was usually the simple thought of Richie's lips on hers which sent her over the edge into orgasm.

The trouble for Kate was that now she was pulling jobs with both brothers and living with them day in and day out all she could think of was Seth giving her Richie's tender and inviting little butterfly kisses and Richie fucking her with all of Seth's whole-hearted lust for… well… lust. Keeping herself under control around them was seriously affecting her ability to do her job and if she didn't deal with it one of them could get hurt or worse. She knew Seth would play ball if she asked him to – he did love a little role play. The real problem was getting Richie scratch that other itch.

For all he was a Culebra, Richie was possessed of a hugely fragile soul. He felt things deeply: every slight; every failure; every instance when someone took his brother's side over his or treated him like a freak caused him pain. It hurt Kate to see how he struggled with it. Occasionally when they were alone she would softly stroke back his fringe and place a delicate little kiss on the corner of his mouth right next to that adorable mole by his top lip - just enough contact to let him know that she cared for him. Very occasionally, when he was really hurting, he kissed her back and that was when she truly struggled. His lips were plump and soft and warm and they tasted so darned good.

Her time sharing her body with the Queen Bitch had made her good at blocking her feelings against an accidental touch reading – or a blood sharing come to that – but she couldn't always make her body play the same subtle game. When he kissed her back she would wriggle into his lap knowing that her closeness would excite him. But no matter how aroused he got he would always break off contact first, leaving her ever more frustrated.

'I'm damaged Katie', he would whisper into her neck. 'Despite everything that's happened to you you're still a good person. I'd just mess you up.' But that first time she had pressed her lips against Richie's she had absorbed the very essence of him. The taste of him had never left her mouth; she wanted it, she dreamed of it, she lusted after it. It consumed her every waking moment. She had fantasised about them sharing a true release and she had never been able to let the desire go.

Then one day Seth had walked in on them making out and boy had he been angry. But she wasn't having any of it.

'I'm sorry Seth - did me fucking you somehow give you the impression that you could express an opinion about my sex life? I'm pretty certain it didn't. Now get the fuck out and shut the fucking door - please.'

If Seth had been angry to see her kissing Richie, Richie had been devastated to find out that she'd screwed his brother. He loved his brother but he always thought of Kate as his - after all he had met her first even if only by 20 minutes. He slumped back on the sofa in the office and refused to meet her eyes.

'Still think I'm a good person?' There was a touch of guilt in her voice. Then she'd found her nerve. 'Perhaps if you hadn't lit out on me it wouldn't have happened that way. I would still little virgin Katie Cakes waiting patiently for the only man that has ever seen into my soul.' She prodded him with her bare toes. 'Waiting for you'

'Please Kate, don't play it like that. You know that I don't want to advantage of you. When I touched you that first time at the pool I knew you were special and you've grown more special to me every day since.'

'And since I'm not a shy little virgin anymore you'd hardly be taking advantage, would you? Why don't you let me show you all I've learnt?' She pressed her lips lightly against his and then ran her tongue along his upper lip. Richie's eyes fluttered shut and he took in a ragged breath. Kate could feel Amaru's echo inside her but instead of suppressing the goddess's desires she embraced them and allowed them to help guide her movements.

'Your brother was a very good teacher', she whispered, deftly unbuttoning his dress pants and sliding her hand inside to grasp his erection. Richie he hissed when she made contact.

'He was very conscientious.' She began to stroke him through the silk of his boxers.

'Very dedicated.' She nibbled along his jaw line and down to the delicate spot just below his left ear.

'Very inventive'. Her tongue laved his earlobe.

'He left no stone unturned'. She rolled his balls in her hand. Richie groaned. Her mouth went back to his mouth and he returned her kiss. Then he paused and stared directly at her begging her to convince him of her need.

'If you stop now, Richie', she hissed. 'I'll reach down your throat and rip out your snake myself.' She kissed him again this time leaving her feelings unshielded. His eyes opened wide in surprise as he realised the extent of her desire for him and for once he did as he was told.

Kissing her back almost tentatively, Richie took one of her breasts in his hand freeing it from her crop top. He turned to nuzzle it gently, first teasing the plump nipple with the tip of his tongue then taking it roughly between his teeth. She growled her pleasure up at him, fingers reaching out to grasp his hair and pull him down more firmly against her flesh. As Richie's tongue tormented her sensitive flesh she dug her bitten and broken nails into the skin of his back and scored along his rib cage. The stinging pain caused his other nature to come to the fore and his snake came out to play. The feel of its tongue fluttering down the pulse points of her body and then probing between her legs was sinfully delicious. And then he was insider her.

She was pretty certain that half of what Richie was doing to her now he had learnt during his time with Kisa. If she ever got the chance she would have to show the woman some serious gratitude. An image of her kissing the woman's plump lips danced involuntarily across the top her mind where Richie could not fail to see it and she heard him give an honest to goodness whine. He pressed harder and deeper into her causing her to gasp in delicious pain. Interesting, she thought wildly, and not really what I had in mind but why the hell not? She was so far beyond being a preacher's daughter now she might as well give it all she had. She imagined Kisa's swollen lips opening against hers, her tongue entering the other woman's mouth, one hand tracking up to caress her perfect breast. How d'ya like them apples, Richie, she thought.

It turned out that Richie liked them apples plenty. The raw lust was coming off him in waves. In fact he was projecting his desire and excitement into her mind so powerfully that he could probably have brought her to orgasm from three counties away. As it was she was glad he was inside her when they came as otherwise she might have never found her way back into her own body.

Brotherly love was all very well, Kate thought as they collapsed on to the floor still locked together, but sibling rivalry gave a girl much better orgasms.


End file.
